


Expensive Mistakes

by Adaridaba



Series: You're Holy to Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asmodeus (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Basically behind the scenes of Gabriel and his time in the cell with Asmodeus, Feels, Hell, Hurt, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, at least for now, ill prob write a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaridaba/pseuds/Adaridaba
Summary: Gabriel's pulse increased as he watched the demon above him. Noises of protest left his throat as he tried again in vain to get out of the shackles.“I wouldn’t exhaust myself too much angel, you’ll tire yourself out before the fun even gets started,” Asmodeus said offhandedly and kneeled down, cupping the front of Gabriel’s pants. Gabriel recoiled from the touch and earned himself a backhand to the face.“You must like it rough boy, not to worry. I can definitely deliver.”





	Expensive Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this cause our archangel has been gone for a bit and apparently I like filling the missing time with sadness, sorry.  
> Lets pretend that Sam and Gabriel were already mates before the whole fighting Lucifer went down, and that as soon as he faked his death he was immediately sold off to ASSmodeus. Also I'm pretty sure that Hell has a different time line so I took the liberty to say that it wasn't only 7 or 8 years.
> 
> Anyway, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope you all enjoy!

Gabriel missed Sam. His felt as though he were missing a part of himself, and technically he was. He hadn’t seen his mate in what had to be years. Gabriel missed his smile, his laugh, his gentle touch. Or what he remembers of it. It had been so long that he couldn’t really remember what side of Sam’s mouth twitched before he smiled, couldn’t remember the tone of his laughs, couldn’t even remember the warmth and feel of his touch.

Regardless of all that, he could feel that his mate was alive and well. He originally wished that their bond would have been completed so that Sam could feel the same. When Gabriel had faked his death, all he felt was the hurt Sam was feeling. It had been horrible, as if he had actually died. Sam had mourned him. 

He would still feel his mates hurt at random times. Some hurt was stronger than others, but none really matched the hurt that occurred when Gabriel had ‘died’. 

Sam was moving on and healing. Gabriel had to admit he was grateful that his mate could not feel he was alive. It saved Sam from feeling the horrible things that were being done to the archangel and gave the hunter a sort of peace of mind that the Gabriel was gone. Not another part of his life that he needed to worry about.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a whistling Asmodeus walking into the his cell. Gabriel exhaled through his nose and huddled himself closer to corner he was crouched in. 

He numbly wondered what would be done to him today. The past week had been mostly beatings and the routine torture. Asmodeus had not been in the best of moods and unfortunately for Gabriel, the demon was very fond of taking out his anger on those around him.

Today was different though, there was an air of what seemed to be calm, maybe even joy, around the demon. He was all smiles as he looked around the cell before his eyes landed on Gabriel. The mood was throwing the archangel off.

“Missed you these past two days my boy.” 

Gabriel blinked up at the Prince of Hell. Had the last beating been two days ago? He couldn’t keep track of time here, he had stopped trying after 10 years. Asmodeus read his confusion easily and smiled. “Ah yes, you probably hadn’t noticed, I will admit that last beating you took was rather harsh, but you needed to be punished, you understand?”

Gabriel didn’t answer, not like he could anyway with his mouth sewn shut. That had happened early on, around two years in. Apparently a smart-mouthed archangel was not wanted.

Gabriel pressed himself back against the wall as Asmodeus strode in closer, smile still in place. “Now now, no need to be afraid my boy, today is a special day, I am in a particularly good mood. Come here.”

Gabriel remained were he was. The smile on the demon's face didn’t sit well with him. He usually started his conversations with an angle blade in hand.

With a frown Asmodeus moved closer to the archangel. “I said come _here_ ,” with that he grabbed Gabriel by the hair and yanked him towards the middle of the cell. A muffled whined passed sewn lips.

“Hush now. If you listen and do as you are told this can be fun for the both of us.” Asmodeus leered and stroked the front of his pants. Gabriel’s eyes widened with realization. This had never happened before. His stomach flipped with disgust. If he had any food in him he's sure he would have choked on his own sick.

Upon looking at Gabriel’s expression the demon laughed. “Don’t worry angel, like I said, it can be fun for the both of us if you do as I say.”

Gabriel tried to push himself back and away but was stopped again by a harsh jerk to his hair. The demon placed his foot on the archangel's chest and pushed him back with his leg. Gabriel laid pinned to the floor on his back, staring up at Asmodeus. 

This was not good. He watched in horror as two lower ranking demons entered the cell with heavy chains and shackles.

“I expected that you would be difficult, which is why I brought in our favorite toy,” he gestured to the chains as the lower ranks attached the shackled ends to Gabriel’s wrists. They were easily able to pull his wrists up above his head and lock the chain to a hook that was attached to the floor. 

Gabriel squirmed nervously. He had been attached to the chains before. They drained out any power he had, rendering him even more defenseless. Usually Asmodeus would bring them out when he felt like the beatings weren’t enough, claiming he wanted to practice his ‘carving skills’. Gabriel got the sick feeling this was not what would follow.

The lower ranks were gone as quick as they came and Gabriel’s attention reluctantly turned back to Asmodeus. The prince had a smug smile as he stared down at Gabriel. He shifted his arms and tried to pull himself from the shackles. It obviously didn’t work, fighting was pointless when he was so weak and had the shackles attached to him.

Asmodeus chuckled and licked his lips, “Look at you boy. An almighty archangel, weak and defenseless,” he taunted and began to unzip his pants. 

Gabriel’s pulse increased as he watched the demon above him. Noises of protest left his throat as he tried again in vain to get out of the shackles.

“I wouldn't exhaust myself too much angel, you’ll tire yourself out before the fun even gets started,” Asmodeus said offhandedly and kneeled down, cupping the front of Gabriel’s pants. Gabriel recoiled from the touch and earned himself a backhand to the face.  
“You must like it rough boy, not to worry. I can definitely deliver.”

That being said, Asmodeus yanked off Gabriels pants, leaving him bare from the waist down. He then adjusted them both so that one of the archangel’s legs was over his shoulder. 

A shiver of dread ran down Gabriel's spine. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Why was this happening to him. Was he being punished for all the mistakes he had made. For being a coward and running away from heaven. Was it because he wasn’t strong enough to kill his own brother. Or was it because he didn’t let his mate in on his plan about faking his own death.

His entire body tensed, feeling the demon’s lower half lining up against him. Asmodeus gave a cruel laugh before slapping the angel on the ass, a muffled yelp left Gabriel. “This will go a lot better for you if you just relax angel.”

Gabriel was flushed with embarrassment and shame. This was the last thing he thought would happen.

With one hand the demon bruisingly gripped at Gabriel’s thigh to hold it in place, the other yanked the archangel’s hair so that he was forced to watch as the demon gave him a sleazy smile. 

Pain exploded throughout Gabriel’s lower body as Asmodeus pushed, tearing fully into him.

A cry pushed against Gabriel’s sealed lips, his entire body remaining tense at the intrusion. Asmodeus groaned with pleasure and looked down at Gabriel’s face with a sneer. “You fit me so well my boy, you were meant for me.” 

Gabriel felt repulsed as Asmodeus pulled out then slammed back in with a wet slap. He let out another muffled cry, the demon inside of him cackled.

“You make such delicious sounds my boy. You were just meant to be like this. Chained up and fucked like the pet you are.” Every thrust filled Gabriel’s being with pain and disgust. Every word spoken brought shame. He could feel himself being torn apart and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He closed his eyes, tried to block out the the pain, the words, and the grunting sounds from the demon above him.

He never got the chance to be with Sam. As the thought flew into his head, he knew it had been a mistake. Now all his mind was focused on was how unfair it was that a demon, one of the Princes of Hell, got to have him, while his own mate thought him dead. He felt the beginning of tears form behind closed eyelids.

Asmodeus gave a particularly hard thrust, causing Gabriels back to arch off the floor in pain. “Keep your eyes on me while I fuck you boy,” he leaned forward and bit down on Gabriel’s neck drawing blood before licking it up, “That’s not a suggestion.” 

Gabriel forced himself to open his eyes and watched as the demon continued. He cringed as blood began coating the inside of his thighs. Asmodeus moved to the other side of Gabriel’s neck and bit down again, “Taking me oh so very well.”

He was weak. Broken. This was not what an archangel acted like. An archangel wouldn’t let this happen to them.

Asmodeus moved the hand that was in Gabriel’s hair to his throat, gripping tightly. Gabriel’s vision quickly got fuzzy, eyes widened with unshed tears when he felt the demon suddenly stop. 

Panic gripped Gabriel as he unsuccessfully tried to get air into his lungs. What now?

Asmodeus watched him for a moment before grinning, “I knew something was missing,” he loosened his hold on Gabriel’s throat allowing the archangel to desperately take in air. “Dear angel of mine, show me your wings.”

Gabriel froze, eyes wide with fear as he stared at demon who watched him expectantly. He couldn’t do that. Gabriel was under the impression that his wings were the one and only thing off limits. In his entire time there, no one had dared touch his wings. Out of all of the punishments and tortures, they were always left alone.

Asmodeus saw the fear leaking from Gabriel and leaned forward. “Let’s go son, show me those wings. I won’t tell you again,” he warned, tightening his hold on Gabriel’s throat. 

Gabriel whimpered and tried to move his body only to wince as it cause pain to spike up his back. 

He wouldn’t let the demon get a hand on his wings. He wouldn’t.

Asmodeus growled, tightened his grip then cracked the back of the archangel’s head down onto the stone floor. 

Gabriel’s vision faded for a moment. When he his surrounding came back into focus his ears were ringing and Asmodeus face was close to his own, snarling “Show me now or I go and kill that Sam Winchester of yours, his brother and Castiel.” 

Golden wing sprung free, shaking and twitching with the fear and pain that was coursing through Gabriel. They laid tensed up on the floor, almost trying to envelope the archangel only to be blocked by Asmodeus being in the way. Gabriel shivered, the cold of the floor quickly seeping into the wings, but his mind elsewhere.

How did Asmodeus know where the Winchesters were? Had the demon managed to track them. Had Castiel let his warding slip. Gabriel was panicking. His thoughts going in circles. What about Sam?

_Sam, Sam, Sam._

Asmodeus laughed, “Found the magic words did I?” He moved the hand that was around Gabriel’s throat to roughly grip a handful of sensitive golden under feathers. Gabriel whined and tried to pull away. Asmodeus shushed him and yanked at the feathers, tearing them out, and ignoring Gabriel’s pained sob as he tossed them onto the floor with an amused expression.

“Don’t you worry about them my boy,” Gabriel stared at the demon holding his breath, “I don’t know where they are yet, but I’ll find them soon enough and let you know,” the demon joked and returned his hand to another sensitive area of the archangel’s wing.

Tears spilled over and down Gabriel’s face as he let go of the breath he had been holding. Through the pain he felt relief. The others were safe. Sam was safe. Asmodeus didn’t know where they were, they would be okay. _Sam_ would be okay.

He almost missed Asmodeus low growl of “Let’s get back to the fun” before he was being thrusted into again. The hand that was on Gabriel’s thigh trailed up and gripped harshly at the other golden apandage. Gabriel couldn’t hold back the loud whimpers of pain as the demon continued to yank, pluck and run his hands all over his wings.

Gabriel sobbed silently. Having one's wings touched was supposed to be pleasurable, calming even, not painful. They were suppose to be touched not by a demon, but by one’s mate. By Sam who never got the chance to.

Asmodeus suddenly stopped and fastened his hand to one of the bones of Gabriel’s left wing, a wicked smirk on his face. The archangel’s heart pounded as he watched the smirking demon. Had his lips not been bound he would have been begging. Instead all that he could let out were protesting whines.

Gabriel tried his best to plead with his eyes. Tried to change the demons mind-

 _Snap_. Pain radiates down his left wing.

Gabriel screamed behind bounded lips. The Prince of Hell thrusts once more and came inside of him with a loud groan.

Gabriel was still withering in pain, breathing harshly through his nose as Asmodeus slipped out him. He threw the rest of the feathers that he had pulled, onto the floor with a smirk, admiring his work. 

He went back to grip at the archangel’s throat. Leaning forward he smirked down at Gabriel’s tear filled eyes.

“Always remember that I am the one that broke you boy, and because of that, you are mine. You are worthless and nothing more that a good fuck. No one else will want something as weak and pathetic as you, not even those Winchester’s. Just remember. _You. Are. Mine._ ” 

Tears continued to spill out of the angels eyes. The demon was right. What mate would want someone as broken and pathetic as Gabriel. If Sam knew he was alive, if he knew all the mistakes Gabriel had made in all of his existence, he wouldn't even bother with Gabriel. Who would, he was worthless after all, couldn’t even start a new family without being kicked to the curb and sold.

Asmodeus laughed, gave a rough pat to Gabriel's face and released his throat.

The demon tucked himself back into his pants and stared down at the chained up archangel. One wing shaking, the other clearly broken, and both with patches of feathers missing. “Maybe next time I’ll remove those stitches, your mouth is perfect when words aren’t coming out of it.” He chuckled and stood. Gabriel flinched back trying to cover himself with is non-broken wing. “Oh and those wings of yours, we will definitely be having some fun with those in the future, just you wait.” With that the Prince of Hell left the cell, whistling the same happy tune as earlier.

Next time…Gabriel couldn’t even find the energy to stop his crying. He laid still, broken, covered in blood, and semen, chained like an animal. He had no choice but to stay like that until Asmodeus saw fit to unchain him and clean him up.

He closed his eyes and let silent tears fall. This had been horrible and he knew that there was only more to come. Hell, he probably deserved all of it.

Regardless, there was a small part of himself, the part that still wanted to fight and that allowed him to still be alive, that part of himself was relieved. Not necessarily because he was alive, but because he knew Sam was okay and would stay that way for now.

The Prince of Hell did not know where the Winchesters or Castiel were. Thankfully Gabriel had no way of tracking down his mate. If he did, that would have been used against him. He would rather die than lead Asmodeus to them, to Sam.

That’s right. Sam would be okay. And that's all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have some ideas planned for Gabriel being in the bunker with everyone else permanently, but we will see how ppl react to this one and go from there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
